A Tale Of A Pokemon Collector: Hoenn Style
by RainArtiste
Summary: A boy leaves his home to achieve his one goal in life: To capture every Pokemon in the world! Read as he dares to do the feat that no-one has ever done before. An OC Story. OC's are wanted. First Fanfic ever. Don't let that turn you away though!


**This is basically my first fanfic ever, so please be nice. I'm going to be writing abou this a lot. Maybe even sequels...wait why am I talking about sequels already? I haven't even done a second chapter!**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Pokemon. I wish I did, but I do not. **

**

* * *

**

"_When am I going to get out of here?"_

J.D was walking along Route 117, watching as the grass waved along with the wind. The birds were chirping loudly in the trees, and the grass rustling meant that the Pokemon were running freely in it. It was a mild, sunny day, so J.D thought it would be a good idea if he took a walk to think about things in his life.

J.D was a simple kid. He had spiky, silver hair, with deep blue eyes. He wore a blue shirt with a black vest over the top, had black trousers on, and, to top off the simple child look, he had white sneakers on. He was 11 years old. Normally kids his age in Hoenn would've finished school already and had already gone on their own journeys. But J.D's excuse was: "I really couldn't be bothered to travel yet.". This was one of many excuses that he could make up:

"I have no Pokemon"

"I have no experience"

"I don't like the outdoors"

"I want a peanut"

"I'M IN THE SHOWER!"

But all in all, J.D really did want to start his Pokemon journey. He didn't really have a reason to it, he just didn't. Which brings us back to his walk on the road.

He was still walking on the road, muttering to himself silently, "If I can find a Poochyena that won't bite me every time I get near one, that would be a good starting Pokemon. Definitely not an Oddish or an Illumise, too girly for me. Maybe a Marill? Nah, the Gym 'round here is Electric. And I can't even find a Seedot. Ughh, this is too much thinking for me!"

He stopped walking and sat down slowly onto the grass to think better. The cooling breeze was really calming his mind down. He took a moment to lie down and stare at the Taillow flying around in the air in complete formation. His mind was at complete ease when he felt his eyes go soft on him and his body relaxing into sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

J.D woke up later to a scream. He sat up quickly with his head whiplashing a bit. Rubbing his neck, he thought, "Was it a human scream? ........or was it more like a Pokemon scream? J.D got up and started running in the general direction of the scream. He was running through a dense forest, thick vines catching on his hair, branches nearly whacking him on the face and J.D tripping over large roots.

He came out of the forest on the dirt, dusty road to find a blue Pokemon. The Pokemon was small, blue, had no arms, had a small fin-like tail and it had a spiral on its belly. "What is it? It look kind of like a fish..." J.D said. The Pokemon was crying its little black eyes out, looking like a baby crying for its mother, which J.D thought it probably was. J.D then went up to it and held its hand out, "Hey there, don't cry. I won't hurt you.". The Pokemon responded by crying even harder, which didn't seem possible. J.D didn't know what to do.

He was about to leave the Pokemon, until he got an idea. He looked in his bag for a while, until he found a bag of Poke food. Thankful that his parents gave him it ("Use this to try and befriend a Pokemon since you can't battle one"), he offered some to the crying Pokemon. The Pokemon instantly stopped crying when it saw the food. It cautiously wobbled forward and sniffed J.D's hand. It then attacked the food on his hand, startling J.D. He knew that Pokemon loved Poke food, but this much? And why was this Pokemon crying in the middle of the road?

J.D then surveyed the Pokemon, who had quietly taken the bag out of J.D's hand and eating the food slowly this time, almost looking like it was savouring it. It looked like its foot was hurt as it was limping around eating. J.D then made a decision. He bent down to the Pokemon, who was still eating a lot, and asked "Lets get you some treatment for that injury."

The Pokemon wasn't listening and continued to eat the food.

"Hey, little guy, I'm talking to you!"

Still wasn't listening.

"HEY!!!" J.D exclaimed, taking away the bag of food. The Pokemon immediately started wailing loudly. "No, no stop crying, please!"

It didn't stop.

"Please?"

Still didn't.

"Pretty please, with some Poke food on top?"

When it heard the word "food", it stopped wailing and immediately looked at him, with its shining eyes, just waiting for a treat. "Okay, now that I have your attention, do you wanna go and get some treatment for your injury?" J.D said, pointing at the Pokemon's foot. The Pokemon looked at J.D for a long time (to J.D, it felt like a long time, in truth it was only a minute) until it gave J.D a nod and so J.D picked it up, taking care of its injury.

J.D looked around thinking _"Okay, where should I go to get.........I don't even know the gender of this Pokemon! Well, where should we go to heal up? .......well the best place to go is the Pokemon Center! Oh but wait, don't you need to have its Pokeball? I don't even own a Pokeball!" _J.D looked at the Pokemon, "Do you have a Pokeball?" The Pokemon just looked at him with a confused look and gave him a head turn.

"_Great, it doesn't know what I'm saying." _he thought. J.D then started walking around, trying to find someone that could help him. He didn't walk long before he saw something or someone that could help him.

The Daycare Center.

* * *

**Well that's the first chapter gone! I hope you review! Good stuff, bad stuff, OC's, Flames anything!**

**And about that OC thing, I would like some OC's. Here's my set up of when you give me the OC:**

**Name: (First and last name please)**

**Age: (Any age over 10 and under 17)**

**Gender: (Names these days can be boy or girl, so...)**

**GOAL!!!: (Well, their goal in life)**

**Appearance: (Hair, Skin, Eyes, Clothes, Accessories, Anything Weird etc.)**

**Personality: (I would like this thorough please, not just two lines)**

**History and/or Accomplishments: (If they are older, well they have to have accomplishments. If younger, then just their history. *optional***

**Pokemon: (Has to correspond to their age e.g someone like 11 or 12 cant be having a Golem or a Venusaur with them. And please NO LEGENDARIES. Prefer if you have details, but you don't have to)**

**Other: (Other stuff you wanna add) *optional***

**That's it! If I seem picky, sorry. **

**Nerox out!**


End file.
